Stand By Me: An Ace Merrill love story
by Evelyn.Iver
Summary: A new girl, Evelyn Iver, moves to Castle Rock from St. Louis. She isn't great at making friends, but when Ace Merrill comes along he shows her the town, and that he has a soft side. Despite the awful things said about Ace, Evelyn sees the good side of him. Oc X Ace Merrill. Rated M for Language and sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer of 1960 and I had just moved to Castle Rock Maine. My mom and dad had got a divorce last year and my mom and I moved in with my uncle Tony, her brother. I had everything put away in my new room which I guess was an improvement from my old house St. Louis. It was a lot bigger and I had nice furniture that my mom and uncle said was made by my grandfather. I got out my Gibson electric guitar and set it in a stand next to my amplifier. I set my Acoustic next to my bed. I was sure going to miss my band mates back in St. Louis. I decided to go explore the town and familiarize myself with my new home. I let my mom know I was going out and she didn't protest, she wanted me to make new friends, she felt guilty uprooting me from the only home I knew. I wasn't mad, though. I hated my dad and the way he treated my mother. I thought I had it good getting to move hundreds of miles away from him, it was a good compromise.

I started down the road looking at the shops as I walked by. I was getting stared down by everyone I passed. It was different here in Castel Rock, I wore jeans cut into shorts, converse, a white t shirt, and a leather vest. I had long super curly orange hair and bright blue eyes. I was about 5'2" and I had thick thighs, a small waist, and double D's and in St. Louis I was asked by many boys to go steady, all of which I turned down. All the girls I passed wore poodle skirts and nice blouses, ribbons in their hair and curls formed by rollers. They all pointed and whispered. I guess I didn't look very lady like compared to them.

I entered an empty diner to catch a break from the stares and to get a drink. The old man behind the counter looked nice and smiled at me when I sat down. "Hi Evelyn, I'm your Great Uncle Tim." He said walking around the counter and giving me a hug. "Oh yeah Uncle Tim! I'm sorry last time I saw you I was only 5 years old." I said remembering the wonderful man from my childhood. "Oh yes dear, you were only this big." He said holding his hand as high as his hip. "Oh I'm so glad you and your mother moved to Castle Rock. I hated that your father took you so far away. If you need anything I'm here for both of you." He said walking back behind the counter. I smiled, thankful for my friendly family. I never felt so welcome. "What'll you have, Evelyn?" my Uncle Tim asked. "Oh I'll take a chocolate Milk Shake please." I said sitting down on a stool at the counter. "Uncle Tim? Do you think I don't fit in? Everyone was staring at me when I walked here and whispering." I said hoping I was just being paranoid. "Well dear, you're from some place different, you dress different, and you will act different, but that doesn't mean that once people get to know you they won't like you. These people in this town have never been to St. Louis. I know you're a good kid. Don't feel bad, you'll find friends." Uncle Tim said kindly.

I left the diner and started back home. The sun was in my eyes so I put on my polka dot horn rimmed sunglasses. There was a nice breeze that blew my hair every which way making it look like flames. A car with a group of guys that looked maybe a year or two older than me drove by the opposite way. I locked eyes with the driver. A guy with Blonde hair, blue eyes, and lips that I could kiss all day. They were hoods all right, but boy did he just make my heart leap out of my chest and into my throat. I walked back home and talked to my mom and Uncle about how I got to talk to Uncle Tim. That night I went to bed and had a dream about the guy in the car and let me tell you, I did not want to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day to my surprise my mom and uncle went above and beyond and gave me a present I would be forever thankful for. "No, way….No, way!" I said in disbelief. "Honey, we got a lot of money in the divorce, and I thought some of it could go to something you'll have for a long time." My mom handed me a helmet and a key. "Now be careful. We got it tuned up by old man Merrill so it should run great." Uncle Tony said giving me a smile. I put on my helmet and mounted my new motorcycle. "Thank you guys so much. You know I'll be careful." I said as I started it up with my guitar strapped to my back and took off to explore the roads.

I rode for a while until I got to a lake. I got off my bike and settled by the lake with my guitar in hand. I sat and played for a while missing my band back in St. Louis. I played originals, one after the other. After an hour or so I heard a car coming down the road toward the lake. I didn't want to seem nosey so I just ignored and kept playing. I heard shouts and laughs. The car had stopped and parked beside my motorcycle. "Oh nice bike!" I heard one say. "Whose is it?" another said. "Well, it looks like the new girl over there." Oh boy, they started coming my way. I decided to look over at them and there he was. The guy from yesterday. I couldn't stop myself from blushing. "She's hot!" one whispered to another. "Look at those tits!" the other said. The Blonde stopped in his tracks and turned to the others. "Boys, boys, boys, show the beautiful lady some respect, huh?" he said. The rest of them looked scared of him. "Yeah, sorry Ace." A scrawny guy said. So his name was Ace, he looked like their leader. He wore black pants and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a cigarette behind his ear. His arms were muscular and those lips were dreamy. Before I knew it, they approached me. "Is that your bike?" Ace asked. "Well I didn't walk here. So...yes." I said standing up strapping my guitar around my back. "Well then you should be thanking me." Ace said smirking. "Oh? And why is that." I said smirking back looking up at him with my blue eyes. "Because I fixed it up." I thought back on what my Uncle Tony said. "Merrill?" I asked. "Ace Merrill. This is Eyeball Chambers and Charlie Hogan." Ace said introducing me to his gang. They all gave me a wave and looked ashamed about what they said earlier. "Evelyn Iver." I said "So, Evelyn, you mind if I take you for a ride on it?" he said looking down at me. How could I say no to him? "As long as you're gentle." I said taking a step closer to him. He smiled "Ace, what are we going to do?" asked Charlie. "Billy will be here, ride back in with him." He said shooing them off, annoyed. They walked toward the lake and I followed Ace to my bike. "You can set your guitar and helmet in my car, no one will touch anything in my car, they know better." He said taking my helmet to his back seat. I set my guitar in the back.

I handed him my keys in confidence. He took his spot in front and started my bike. He took my hand to help me on the back of the bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my body against him. "I'll be gentle, just hang on tight." He said as we took off. We rode back through town and back out of town, down a few roads, and back towards the lake. He shouted to me the places we passed by to help me get familiarized. By the time we got back sun had almost set and the rest of the guys were gone. "Thanks for showing me around, Ace." I said getting off of the bike after him. He held his hand out for me to keep balance. "Anytime, Iver." He said smirking.

We ended up sitting in his car and watching the sunset. "So you're a city girl. I can definitely tell you're from the city." Ace said looking me up and down. "Now, why do you say that?" I said in a jokingly offended tone. "Well girls around here don't dress as…" he searched for the right word. "Revealing as you do." He said in a devious smile. "Well, I'm not going to sweat my ass off wearing jeans or a long skirt because it's 'proper' and 'lady like' my mom always taught me to be comfortable, and a lot of girls in St. Louis dressed like me." He smiled. "I bet none of them looked as good as you do." He sure was slick. I blushed. He looked at me like a hungry lion. "Well I best be taking off." I said getting out of his car and strapping my guitar to my back. "I'll see you around, Evelyn." He said. He watched me get on my bike and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I saw my mom and uncle at breakfast. "So I heard from old man Johnson that you were seen riding with Ace Merrill. Is that true?" my Uncle Tony asked. I chewed the rest of my pancake. "Yes, he showed me around yesterday." I said truthfully. "Evelyn, I'm not going to tell you who you can and can't hang around, but I just want to warn you that Ace Merrill is trouble. He has stabbed someone and him and those Cobras go around boosting cars and stealing." He said, concerned. "Well, I'll watch myself around them, I know when to not get involved, but Ace Merrill was nothing but nice to me." I said reassuring him that I will make sure to not get into trouble. "Ok hon, but please be careful." My Uncle said. "I will Uncle Tony, I promise."

*Ace's POV*

I couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she laughed, the way she carried herself, the way she dressed, oh fuck, the way she dressed. She's so fucking hot it's driving me crazy. I can't believe this, why the fuck do I feel this way, what's wrong with me? Maybe if I give her a good fuck I will stop feeling this way. Shit! I want to fuck her so bad.

"Hey Ace, what did you and that Iver chick do last night?" Eyeball asked.

"None of your business asshole!" Why am I getting defensive over it? The fuck is wrong with me? I can't take this I have to go find her.

I rode my bike over to the diner. When I came into the diner it was busy and everyone was staring at me. I sat down at the counter and everyone went back to their conversations. "Hey dear." Uncle Tim said with a smile. "Hey Uncle Tim, what's everyone been saying about me?" I asked bluntly. "Well, everyone saw you riding with Ace Merrill and well, I'm sure your Uncle Tony had a talk with you." He said handing me a soda pop. "Yeah, is he such a bad guy?" I asked. "No hon, just a little misguided. Always did me right though, and I'm friends with his Grandfather." he smiled. "Thanks Uncle Tim." I said finishing my coke.

I walked out of the diner and accidently bumped into a guy around my age. "Oh I'm sorry." I apologized. "Harlot." He said as he kept walking. I whipped around. "Excuse me?" I asked loudly. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. He looked like a square, nicely dressed hair prim and perfect. "You heard me, I said you were..." I couldn't help it, I tried really hard to stop myself but I pulled back and punched him square in his stomach. "UGH!" he double over. I just stood there waiting for him to say something. He stood up slowly. "You bitch!" he shouted. All the sudden out of nowhere there was Ace. He came up from behind me and pulled out a switchblade. "What did you get call her?" he walked slowly towards him. The guy looked terrified. "I'm sorry, it was a misunderstanding." He said with fear in his eye. "Well then you better walk away my friend." Ace said smoothly. The guy ran the other way. I know a lot of people feared Ace but I couldn't help but feel invincible around him. I looked around and realized everyone in the diner was staring at Ace and I. My Uncle Tim just had a silly smile on his face which made me grin a little. "Peter Forsythe. He's a fucking rat." He turned to me and he put away his switchblade. "You want to go for a ride?" he said with a serious look on his face. He looked like he was having a not so great day. So far I wasn't either. "You want to take my bike?" I said handing him the key. "Let's go babe." He said mounting the bike. My heart fluttered at the sound of him calling me babe. He held out his hand and helped me onto the back. I feel like he had drove my bike more than I had so far, but I didn't mind. The bike roared to life and we set out. I wasn't sure where he was taking me but I didn't care. I felt so free on the back of my bike with Ace in control. I was away from everyone who was judging me already. I was free from my dad abusing me and my mom. I was escaping my thoughts of how I lost my friends and band mates. My hands felt Ace's stomach. It was firm along with his chest. I laid my head down on his back and pressed myself against him. He just kept his eyes on the road ahead. I couldn't help myself, it's like my hands hand minds of their own. They started exploring his body some more, starting at his chest and moving down to his stomach, and wrapping my arms tighter around him.

We turned down a dirt road surrounded by trees and rode for a little bit before he went off road on a little trail. We slowed down as we came upon a clearing that overlooked a river. We stopped and he helped me off my bike. "This is great Ace." I said admiring the view. "Yeah my grandpa took me here once when I was a kid." Ace said chewing on a toothpick. He walked over to a big flat rock and sat down. I could tell there was something bothering him. I sat next to him on the rock. He was leaning back with his elbows propping him up. I turned on my side facing him and propped my head up with my elbow. He was so dreamy. I stared at him as he looked out at the river. He was wearing typical hood clothes and his hair was slicked back on the sides. I love how tough he looked. He noticed I was staring at him and grinned still looking forward. "I'm driving back." I said with a smirk. I knew the reaction that was coming. "Heh, Sorry Ev, I drive." He said in a matter-of-fact way. I smiled. "Uhh, it's my bike. I drive or I'm going to leave your ass here 20 miles away from town." I threatened. "Hmm, tell you what Iver, I'll let you drive, if you kiss me." I blushed. He was in such control it drove me crazy, but I loved it. "Ok." I said. He leaned towards me but I got up. "Come on Ace." I went over to the bike and patted the seat behind me. He smirked. "Alright." He said like he was agreeing to play my game. He got up and walked over looking at me like a cat getting ready to pounce a mouse.

He mounted the bike slowly. He put his hands on my hips and slowly moved them up my sides and when they were just under my breasts he brought them around my stomach and pressed his body closer to mine. He put his lips up to my ear and exhaled. I felt like I had completely melted. He felt so good against me. I turned to look at him and he just gave me the most devious smirk. I smiled back at him and started up the bike. I went back the way we came. I was surprised I remembered, I was pretty distracted. We rode back into town and I saw everyone staring. This town needed more things for people to do, I was the most exciting thing to happen to it over the summer. He told me where to go, which was near his Grandpa's auto shop, where he left his car when he went to find me. He got off of the bike first, then helped me off.

We walked towards his car near an alley. "So I should get home. My mom and Uncle will be expecting me for dinner." I said leaning against the brick of the building. Ace put his hand on the brick next to me and leaned in, to whisper in my ear. "So how about that kiss?" I kissed his scruffy unshaven jaw. "Does that count?" I asked shyly. He looked into my eyes. "Nope." He said with a serious face. He wasn't going to be the one to engage, he really was going to make me kiss him. I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled my lips up to his, waiting a moment before actually engaging. I wanted to feel his breath on my lips. I slowly placed my lips on his. From there he took over. Going from slow and sweet, to deep and passionate kisses. His hands were now pulling me up against him slowly exploring my body. I could feel him hard against my stomach. It made my knees weak, but his strong arms were holding me up. He gave me a few soft kisses before letting me go. He looked at me with a straight face. "I'll see you later, Iver. Thanks for the ride." He walked to his car and drove off. My heart was still going a million miles an hour. A shiver ran down my spine. Later that night I relieved myself while reenacting the kiss over and over in my head. I couldn't help but whisper Ace's name.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day my mom had started working at the diner with Uncle Tim and I was hoping to run into Ace. I decided to take a walk outside of town with my guitar. A car would pass every now and then but only one slowed down behind me. "Hey Iver, what are you doing?" Ace called from the car he was alone, without his crew. "I'm taking a walk." I held my hand above my eyes to shield the sun, I had forgot to grab my sun glasses from home. "You want to go fishing with me?" he asked. I noticed the fishing poles in the back of his car. "Yeah sounds fun." I set my guitar in the back of his car, and jumped in the front seat. To my surprise Ace grabbed my chin and kissed me really deep, tongue and all. "Let's go." He said as he turned his attention back to the road and drove off.

He took us to a little lake that was quaint and quite. I caught the crickets in the grass and hooked them. That was my favorite part of fishing, catching the crickets. Ace started laughing. "What?" I asked while I was down in hunting position. "I brought worms. You know you don't have to do that." He got out a cigarette and lit it. "What's the fun in that?" I asked getting back to my cricket hunt. "I'm pretty sure the point to fishing is to relax and unwind." Ace responded. "Nonsense!" I said as I caught one. I held it between my thumb and index finger and hooked it. I cast my pole and sat next to Ace. "So, I got to see some of your tough side, but what is this I hear about you stabbing someone?" I asked. Ace took a puff of his cigarette and offered it to me. I don't smoke but I decided to take 3 puffs, that's all I needed. "It was the leader of our rival gang. Us Cobras were in their territory, and we got into a fight. He pulled a knife on me, so I pulled out my switchblade and he got stabbed in our rumble. He died at the hospital." Ace said taking the cigarette back from me. "Well, I would have done the same thing." I added.

He looked over at me. "You ever stab anyone?" he asked. I didn't lie. "I have. When I was around 10, we got hard up for cash, so when my mom was gone, working 3 jobs, my dad would have men come over and they would pay to do things to me. My dad made it sound like it was all ok because none of them actually had intercourse with me. They would just touch me or I would do things to myself in front of them. They would masturbate and ejaculate on me. When I hit puberty and my tits came in it turned into, they were allowed to fuck my tits now. One day, a regular came in, he liked to watch me but it looked like he had been drinking all day because he seemed different. He got rough with me and tried to rape me and I had a letter opener on the night stand and I stabbed him in the arm and ran. That's when my mom found out what was happening and that's when the divorce process started." Ace just looked angry. "Your father's a real piece of shit." He said looking at the lake. He threw the cigarette. "You don't have to tell me that." I said. "Well if it's worth anything, if he ever comes near you again, I'll kill him myself." He said seriously. I turned to him. "Only if I can help." I smiled. He smirked. My pole started moving. "I think I got one!" we both stood up. It was putting up a fight but I finally caught one. Ace didn't catch anything the whole time. I convinced him it was because I used freshly caught crickets.


	5. Chapter 5

Ace drove us back to town when it got dark. When we got to my house I wanted to just scream. "That's my dad's fucking car." I said, frozen in the passenger seat. Why the fuck was he here? Ace put the car in park and turned it off. He quickly got out of the car with the meanest look I've ever seen. I hurried after him. "Ace! Wait!" I said grabbing his arm. He whipped around and looked at me. We stared at each other. I had a pleading look on my face and he was just angry. Just then we heard my mom screaming. We quickly ran to the door but it was locked. "Stand back." Ace moved me out of the way, backed up and with one kicked had the door open. He pulled out his switchblade. In the kitchen was my mom and dad. He had my mom by the hair and pushed over the counter. Ace went up behind him and put the blade up to his throat. My dad let go of my mom and my mom ran over to me. "You want to die don't you piece of shit fucker." Ace said through his gritting teeth. "Ace don't! I need you! If you kill him you'll go to jail!" I said through tears. I held my mom as she cried. Ace just looked at me, contemplating what he should do. "I need you, please." Ace kicked my dad in the back of his knees so he fell to the floor. Then kicked him in the back so he was flat on his stomach on the floor. Ace moved away from him, switchblade still at hand. "You little fucker, you have no idea what is going on here." My dad said pulling himself off the floor. "I know you're a piece of shit, and you have 10 seconds to be in your car and on your way back to St. Louis, or you're dead." Ace said taking his place next to my mother and I. My dad started to say something else but Ace Interrupted him. "10...9…8…7" my dad walked out the door and took off. I noticed my mom's underwear was around her ankles and before Ace saw I helped her pull them back up. "Thank you, young man." My mom said to Ace still shaking from fear. He turned to her. "Anytime Mrs. Iver. I'm sorry for swearing in front of you." Ace said calmly. It surprised me that in this situation he was worried about my mom hearing him swear. "Mom, what was he doing here?" I asked sitting her down on the couch. "He's upset because we moved here." She said. "Mom, he knew we were moving…didn't he?" I asked. Ace paced back and forth near the door. Adrenaline still pumping. My mom shook her head. "I told him we were moving to a small town in Missouri. I didn't want him to know where we were, but he found us." She sobbed. "Mom where's Uncle Tony?" I asked. "He's on a business trip." She said through her sobs. I closed my eyes and took a breath. "My parents are on vacation. You both need to stay at my house tonight." Ace said as he stopped pacing. He finally put his switchblade away. "Thank you Ace." I said. He gave me a nod. I helped my mom pack and Ace helped me pack.


	6. Chapter 6

When we got to his house, it was a little nicer than I had expected. It was clean and plain. Apparently his parents were never around and could care less about him, but they provided. He showed my mom to his parent's room where I got her settled and gave her some medicine to help her sleep. "Is she going to be ok?" Ace said standing outside of the bedroom door. "Yeah, she always is. She's had to deal with this since they got together." I said. Walking back into the living room. "You can put your stuff in my room." Ace grabbed my bag and my guitar and led me upstairs to him room. To my surprise it wasn't as messy as I thought it would be. Just a simple bed, dresser and night stand. It was kind of sad actually. Nothing hanging in his room, no trophies, no pictures. He set my stuff down. I laid on his bed and he laid next to me.

"Did you mean that?" Ace asked. He turned to look at me. "Mean what?" I asked a little scatter brained. "That you need me?" Ace asked seriously. It clicked what I had said earlier. "Of course." I said. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. We stared at each other a second before we kissed. He was so good at kissing, his lips were so dreamy. His breath smelled like cigarettes but I liked it. He slid his hand up the back of my shirt and wrapped his arm around me pushing my body close to his. I tugged at his shirt as a signal to take it off. He helped me the rest of the way and got on top of me. He kissed my neck before he took my shorts off. I was wearing white cotton underwear. He took his fingers and played with my pussy through my panties. I got so wet, so quickly. He could feel my panties soaking. I got up off the bed, sat him on the edge of it, and unzipped his pants. I reached in a pulled out his 7-8 inch dick. It was so thick. I wrapped my hand around the base and began licking and sucking. He through his head back and let out a little sigh. With my other hand I played with his balls and rubbed his asshole. He looked down at the top of my head and slowly ran his fingers through my hair. After a couple of minutes he pulled me up and took my shirt off exposing my double D's. He looked at me before licking and sucking my nipples. I put my hand on the back of his head and pushing him towards my chest. He starting licking faster. He took his hand that wasn't holding my waist and rubbed my other tit that wasn't being licked at the time. He stood up from the bed, slid my panties off, and guided me to where I was doggy style on the bed. I could hear him take the rest of his clothes off and he got on the bed. I was expecting him to finally start fucking me, but he instead started licking my pussy while I was bent over. I gasped from the mixture of pleasure and surprise. He rubbed my ass cheeks and would grab them while licking me. Then with even more surprise he started licking my asshole. I let out a moan unintentionally. It felt amazing. I could feel myself dripping from being so wet. After making me cum three times he finally stopped, picked up my underwear, and wiped his face off with them. He flipped me over laying me down and got on top of me. "I think you're warmed up enough." He said in my ear. "Ace, this is my first time going through with this." I said. He leaned up and looked me in the eyes before kissing me. "I'll be gentle. You tell me otherwise?" He said waiting for a response. I shook my head. He placed his dick at my entrance and pushed gently. It took a couple of seconds before it actually went in, but when it did, it was euphoric. He was gentle for a while but as I got used to his girth I wanted more. "Faster Ace." I whispered. He went faster. I moaned a little louder than I wanted to. The sensation was so amazing. I wanted more. "Harder, Ace!" I said and he went deeper. "Faster!" He lifted my leg higher. "Harder!" He was definitely all the way in, slamming into me. He went harder and faster and I came harder than I ever had pleasuring myself. He pulled out as I came and he ejaculated all over my mid-section.

Both of us heaved to catch our breath. He picked up his shirt and wiped my body down then himself. I got a clean pair of panties from my bag and laid down on the bed. Ace got in behind me and pulled the blanket over us. "That was amazing." I said. He kissed my head. "Yes it was." He said. He fell asleep pretty quickly after that. I was having a hard time sleeping. I ended up laying on his chest and his arm around me. I watched him sleep. Such a tough guy but I have the feeling he's only nice around me. It was so hard for me to not say 'I love you' after that. I wanted to be his girl and I wanted him to be my guy. "Ace?" I whispered. He laid there dead asleep. I kissed his cheek softly. "I love you." I whispered. I could finally fall asleep after that.


End file.
